


hang on

by Cancer



Series: Kink!Fest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chastity Device, Implied kink, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, idk honestly, kink!fest, or something of the sorts...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: Sammy said, “what’s gonna take to make you keep it in your pants for once, Dean?”“A fucking damn lock, ‘lil bro, you got an issue?”“Maybe I do,” but Dean just laughed and gave him a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> second round! and the kink of the week was chastity devices, and i honestly don't think i did justice to this, but i was writing in the dark in between trying to put my life together and eating lots of cheesecake, i'm sorry.  
> Please, do mention any mistakes! this is poorly beta'd 
> 
> you are welcome to join the fest, we give a new kink every week, there are no actual rules on what you decide to write. Fair warning, the fest is in Spanish, but! we will happily translate for you if you decide to join!  
> [https://www.facebook.com/groups/661173654047162/] [please join, there are like three people writing right now, and we need more kink in our lives]

It started, as a lot of things with them do, as a joke. Because if you can’t joke about life when you don’t know the next thing that’s gonna come after you, then what’s the point. That’s what Dean says, and that’s what Sammy chooses to believe, because it’s easier. So it started as a joke.

Sammy said, “what’s gonna take to make you keep it in your pants for once, Dean?” Because they had stopped one too many times on the way to Colorado, the damn winter and the fucking snow that wasn’t even supposed to be there to begin with, and in every damn stop, Dean had gone to a bar and didn’t come back ‘til ass in the morning.

“A fucking damn lock, ‘lil bro, you got an issue?”

“Maybe I do,” but Dean just laughed and gave him a drink.

So it started as a joke. Dean didn’t mean it, not really. It may have been true, but he didn’t actually mean it. And maybe Sam did have an issue. The next time they stopped, he got a ride downtown when Dean was out, flirted with a blonde on the road, made out a little bit in the alley. He bought it because it was right there, the store down the street. He was walking by, and so what, they would both laugh about it, Dean would flip him off, it wasn’t like the money wasn’t stolen. So he bought it at the store down the street after making out with a blonde that gave him a ride, whose name he doesn’t think about, because he remembers, but he doesn’t want to, not really.

He put it in a paper bag with a bottle of rum and a package of lube, and a package of wet wipes. He got it in a paper bag because it was no big deal, and when we went back, Dean was already there, watching TV, changed the channel when Sam came in, mouth in a fine line, eyebrow up, like “you wanna say something about it, Sammy, share your feelings about my taste on TV” but Sammy ain’t got nothing to say about TV, he threw the bag a Dean and went get rid of his shoes. But Dean wasn’t laughing. Dean was looking in the bag like there was a hole in it and it had changed the meaning of the universe. And it was death silent. And for a second there, Sam wanted to take it back. It was a joke, Dean, you were supposed to laugh.

Dean didn’t laugh. “Okay,” he said, and went into the bathroom.

Sometimes Sam thinks too much. He likes to get ahead of some situations, and he is sure thinking things carefully when it’s really necessary has never hurt anyone. Sometimes he thinks too much, and he wonders right that moment, if everything it ever took for his brain to shut it was his brother to say “okay” like the world around didn’t mean anything, then why hadn’t Dean agreed to anything he has ever said before. And he looks at the wall, and wonders if the room might be possessed.

Dean emerges from the bathroom completely dressed and throws a little simple key to Sam. “Don’t lose it, I need to get it clean in a few days.” And then he drinks half the bottle of rum. Sam never finds the cage, and he doesn’t sleep for two days, looking at his brother from the other bed. When he finally manages to sleep, Dean wakes him up somewhere around four am.

“Sammy,” whispers, and he’s smirking. Sam wants to punch him in the face until he speaks again, “where is the key, Sam?”

“What the fuck, Dean,” he says, because he believed they were not talking about it. He believed they were never going to talk about it and had started to come to terms with it. 

“I told you I was gonna need to clean it, you genius, get the fucking key.”

The key has been in his pocket since Dean gave it to him, and when he takes it out and it’s about to hand it to over, Dean is sitting on the bed, and Sam sees it for the first time. It is exactly as he remembers buying it, but it looks so different on his brother, so full, shiny with sweat and things Sam doesn’t want to think about. Dean hasn’t had sex for three days. Sam honestly doesn’t know how he is able to urinate but hasn’t dared to ask.

Dean looks down at his crotch and rises an eyebrow. “You want _me_ to…”

“You bought it, you gotta take care of it, Sammy.”

When he looks at his brother again, Sam just knows that this stopped being a joke a long time ago. He is trying to smile but he knows him better than that by now. It’s something in his eyes, the way he looks at him like he wants to run but it’s keeping himself still for Sam. It is Dean, after all, the one who is always taking care of him, he figures is fair that he gets to take care of this for Dean.

When he unlocks it, Dean gives a little sigh and closes his eyes, like a world of tension going out of his body. “Do you want to...?” he asks, because he has to know, he wants to know.

“No,” he says, like he knows Sam is not ready. Like he knows they need to take more time.

So he cleans him well, slowly, touches not more than necessary and seriously wonders about the moment he knew this would feel right. He cleans him and tells him to take a shower, because it’s a good idea, do Dean does, and Sam waits for him in the exact same spot, kneeling on the floor, at the edge of the bed, where he pats for Dean to sit back down.

When he is ready, locked back, Dean pets his hair and gives him a kiss on the forehead, like they he is three again. “Go to sleep, Sammy”

And Sam does.


End file.
